


She Looks Like Venice

by CoffeemateJC



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: Distant Shores, F/M, Isabo’s Shirt, Kristen Beyer, Venice, jcjune, relaunch novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeemateJC/pseuds/CoffeemateJC
Summary: Inspired by the song “Venice” by Kris Allen and the Kirsten Beyer Star Trek Voyager relaunch novels. The original idea of visiting Venice comes from the short story, “Isabo’s Shirt” by Kristen Beyer, in the Star Trek Voyager: Distant Shores Anthology.“Sun in her hair, the light in her eyesFor a moment I stared, taking photographs in my mindMaybe it's that dress or maybe it's the wineBut I fell more in love on that summer Italian night” -Venice, Kris AllenChakotay finally gets a chance to bring Kathryn to the real Venice. He reflects back on those few nights    while they go about their duties in present time.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	1. Sun in Her Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Paramount/CBS own all rights to the Voyager universe and its characters. Kirsten Beyer and Pocket Books own the Relaunch novels.

Note: Present Day- plain text   
Venice- italics 

In the quiet hum of the ship, she laid her head down on his lap and curled her feet up onto the couch. Chakotay gently laid his arm across her hip as she let out a sigh, a sigh that he has come to know as a sign of comfort even though he could see the stress behind it. He smiled to himself with the knowledge that he could put her at ease in her most chaotic times.   
Two sips of room temperature coffee remained in the silver cup on the small table. Chakotay knew she must have been exhausted to leave so much of that delight behind. He could feel Kathryn’s breathing begin to slow down as she drifted off. Looking down at her curled up figure, he noticed some strands of her hair lit up in the faint light of his quarters. The fiery color made his mind wander...

_The sun in her hair made her auburn locks gleam of fire. She had been letting her hair grow but Chakotay was glad to see her looking more relaxed with it pulled back low with wispy strands gently framing her face. She turned her attention from the scenery to his face, and Chakotay was sure he had been caught staring at her. Her mouth opened slightly, briefly caught off guard, but then she smiled. The type of smile that reached her ocean blue eyes. Cheeks flushed, Chakotay looked down with that familiar, bashful grin._

_When he looked up she was taking a sip of merlot._ _Maybe it was that dress, slate blue in color with a tasteful neckline leaving just enough to the imagination, cap sleeves slightly off the shoulder…_

_Or maybe it’s the wine... Chakotay can hold his liquor but he had to admit he was already feeling the effects of the plummy beverage. He could see a hint of pink in her cheeks, telling him that she too was affected. Whatever it was… he found himself falling even more in love with her than he already was, if at all possible._

_They sat at an outside table in a Venetian café not far from the canal heard gently lapping in the background. The eloquent sound of a violin played softly as the sun began to set in the distance. The scene was just as he remembered from the holodeck program they shared so many years ago, however, this time it was real… picture perfect… and the Kathryn that sat across from him was finally beginning to allow this love, that she considered unsafe, into her securely locked heart. He doesn’t know how he convinced her to take a few days of shore leave, but he was content in knowing that he was ultimately able to give her what he promised._

Dizzily coming out of his reverie, Chakotay returned to the present. The warmth and weight of her body against him briefly startled him. Kathryn shifted in her sleep. She was still wearing her uniform jacket, an unremarkable article of clothing, yet she still looked like Venice to him. 


	2. Vision of Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay continues to look back on time spent in Venice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [jane_dee01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01) for the beautiful manip at the end of this chapter!! It is absolutely perfect and how I imagined! ❤️

Voyager’s bridge was busy, a typical day in recent weeks. Chakotay was used to the chaos and it kept him motivated. Kathryn was spending a lot of time on Voyager, although mostly due to her extensive amount of responsibility to the Fleet. He felt deeply fortunate to share his… their bridge, with her again. 

Chakotay briefly glanced over to where Kathryn was standing at the science station, one hand on her hip, the other leaning on the console. She was quietly talking to Lieutenant Patel. Even as she kept her professional composure, through the tough exterior of a woman with so much weight to bear, Chakotay could see the pure delight cracking through the surface as the two discussed the anomaly on screen. He loved the scientist in her, the way her eyes sparkled with excitement in the presence of new discoveries. It was her passion and Chakotay wished he could sacrifice some of his best days in order to provide her with more of those moments, just to see her happiness. 

He let his mind wander just for a moment…

_Dinner was finished. They lingered at the café table, enjoying a cappuccino and allowing some time to digest the meal. The sun had just dipped below the horizon, giving them a little time to explore before the twilight sky gave way to dusk.  
_

_Chakotay offered his arm and she gladly accepted, linking an arm and gently placing another on his bicep._ _As they began to drift away from the restaurant, they came across one of many ’calli’ in the city. With mischief in her eyes, Kathryn took one look at Chakotay before briefly releasing her grip from his arm and grabbing onto his hand as she began to pull him along._

_He had heard that these little avenues formed somewhat of a maze where one could get lost, but had no idea how close to the truth that was. They dashed around corners, zigging and zagging as they went. The darkness was beginning to overcome the narrow alleyways. Releasing his hand, Kathryn hopped up some tiny, cobblestone steps to an ornate blue door. Running her fingers over the designs, she turned her head towards Chakotay who was mesmerized by the sight of her. She smiled and a slight giggle popped out. He watched her jump down from the top step, only about two feet off the ground, and followed behind. Her steps were so light that she almost seemed to be dancing. Chakotay almost laughed out the grin on his face. He was bewildered by her sudden spontaneity, but it was undeniably attractive.  
_

_Chakotay had to quicken his steps to catch up with her. For a moment he lost her in the darkness until he spotted her shadow in the moonlight against a stone wall. She halted her quick pace as Chakotay caught up to her on the corner of the “calle”.  
_

_“Are you_ trying _to get us lost?” he said breathless, hooking his arm softly around her waist._

_He followed her gaze to a small, wrought iron bridge ahead of them._

_Kathryn leaned back into his embrace placing her hand over his. “Precisely,” she said as she turned to face him. “What fun is it to always know exactly where you’re going?” Her lips curled into a one-sided grin and took Chakotay’s hands in her own. He smiled at her words, so carefree and relaxed.  
_

_She back stepped a second before turning on her heel to lead him over the worn, little bridge. A nearby street lamp illuminated the path of the bridge that made a gentle curve over the ‘canal’. Kathryn stopped in the middle of the bridge, pressed her hands onto the cold iron and leaned into it. Chakotay settled quietly next to her. She gave him a sideways glance and he returned her gaze with a curious smile._

_“Thank you.” she said, simply._

_“What for?”_

_Kathryn leaned in closer to him, looking down._

_“Taking care of my heart,” she said, searching his eyes._

_“Always,” Chakotay said, unquestionably. Without missing a beat, he reached for her face and pulled her into a tender kiss._

Kathryn, still in deep discussion with Patel, caught Chakotay’s eye from across the bridge. The corner of her lips curved up slightly. It was almost as if she knew what he had been thinking about. His vision of her would be changed forever, always reminding him of those treasured moments in Venice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the love and support!


	3. The Best Part of Her Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t plan on writing a love scene but then it just kind of happened 🤷🏼♀️😂🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and final chapter of “She Looks Like Venice”! 
> 
> Enjoy! 🥰

Kathryn keyed in the code and entered his quarters, something that had become the norm these days. Without saying a word, she walked over to the replicator and placed her order.

“Coffee, black.”

“You know,” a voice emerged from the dimly lit sitting, “I think I might have to reprogram that to have a daily limit.” Chakotay teased, sitting on the couch with a pile of PADDS on the coffee table.

Kathryn turned to face him as she took a sip of the steaming beverage. “And I would be able to override that because I outrank you,” she quickly added.

“I’m pretty sure that thing still holds a grudge.”

Kathryn playfully glared at him for a minute before a soft giggle escaped her mouth. Chakotay smiled as she took a seat next to him on the couch. Kathryn leaned back into the cushions. 

“How was your day?” He asked.

“Busy,” she said, then nodded towards the PADDS, “you?”.

“Same.” 

Kathryn waited a moment before adding, “Would you like some help with those?”

Chakotay looked up from what he was reading, “I would say no, but I know you’re going to insist” he said with a smirk.

Kathryn put her hand out as if to say ‘hand them over’ with a demanding look. Chakotay handed her half of the stack. 

They sat there comfortably, every so often commenting about something. Chakotay thought about the comfort he felt with her around. Everything about their relationship was different and yet, it seemed as if nothing had changed. They’ve always so easily enjoyed each other’s company. She seemed… happy…

  
_Chakotay reached out and felt the cool sheet of the bed instead of a warm presence. He opened his eyes slightly and realized that Kathryn was no longer beside him. He remembered the events of that evening._

_After a romantic gondola ride, they came back to the hotel, having had a little too much to drink. As soon as they entered their room, Kathryn began to touch him, snuggle in close to him, and tenderly plant kisses on his neck. Chakotay was overwhelmed with the rush that he felt with her unexpected affection. It had been quite a while since they had found the opportunity to be intimate. Turning to face her, he kissed her lips with fiery passion and picked her up. She held tightly around his neck, letting her heels fall to the floor as they headed straight for the bedroom._

_He laid her down gently on the silky sheets and paused for a moment just to look at her. Her shoulder-length waves encircled her face. Her blue eyes glistened in the moonlight peeking through the windows. Kathryn smiled timidly as she watched him, overwhelmed by the devotion in his eyes. Chakotay carefully lowered himself onto her petite frame. He felt Kathryn tremble as their lips met. She draped her arms around his neck as their passion intensified. It still wasn’t clear to Chakotay if he had dreamed up this moment until he became aware of her soft touches and the sweet smell of peaches and jasmine. He began to loosen the tie on the front of her sheer, Capri-colored blouse. Their mouths parted just long enough for Chakotay to pull the blouse and tank top over her, revealing a nude, lace bra… ‘Definitely not Starfleet issue.” he thought with delight._

_He returned to her, leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to just above her pants. He stopped briefly to look up at Kathryn when he caught her eye, mischief written all over her, especially in that familiar, crooked smile of hers. He returned her smile, dimples failing to hide from her, as he began to fumble with the button on her pants. He felt like a teenager again as if it were his first time being intimate with her. He enjoyed the excitement he was feeling._

_Kathryn sat up to lift his shirt over his head, exposing his beautiful, tan chest. He knelt down to pull her pants off. How heavenly she looked before him. Chakotay couldn’t wait another moment. He peeled away the last layer on her lower half and found his way between her legs._

_Kathryn felt her whole body tingle as he pulled her into his mouth. Chakotay began to make circles with his tongue. She felt completely out of control, which is difficult for her. Somehow, she started to relax as the heat of his mouth overcame her. All at once, she felt the tension in her body begin to rise. Chakotay reacted to this by sinking deeper into her warmth. She grasped the sheets on either side of her, allowing the intensity to unfold. Finally, an incredible release washed over her. She arched her back and let out a satisfied moan, one that both surprised and aroused Chakotay._

_When the electricity left her body, Kathryn collapsed on the bed, breathless. Chakotay observed her as he also caught his breath, hands still on her thighs. ‘She was stunning’ he thought, watching her chest rise up and down, beads of sweat slowly gliding down. She opened her eyes and met his gaze. A coy smile flashed upon his face. Kathryn grabbed the back of his head to pull him onto her, hungrily kissing him. That led to even more satisfying love making as the night continued..._

_Chakotay was now alone in the hotel bed, wondering where Kathryn was and hoping she hadn’t suddenly changed her mind about them. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled on some boxers. He suddenly felt a breeze of cool night air and realized that the balcony door must have been open. As he walked out into the living area of their room, he saw her… wrapped in one of the cotton blankets from the bed, curled up in a cushioned, Papasan chair._

_“Is there a reason you’re sitting out on the balcony at 2 Am?” his voice cut through the quiet air of the night._

_Kathryn glanced at him over her shoulder with a slight smile. He then added, “Should I be worried?”_

_She turned toward him, “No,” she said, undoubtedly. She truly looked relaxed and content. “There’s been far too much excitement for me to sleep,” she teased, grinning from ear to ear._

_Chakotay’s serious expression turned into a chuckle and a smile just as wide, if not wider than hers._

_Kathryn reached out from under the blanket toward him. She took his hand and pulled him down to sit in the large chair with her. Chakotay put his feet up on the ottoman as Kathryn nestled into his chest. He suddenly noticed that she was naked underneath the blanket. He was pleased that she felt comfortable around him this way._

_The two sat there for a time before he began to sense her drifting off to sleep. He cradled her in his arms and brought her back to the bedroom to sleep._

Chakotay observed her as she read through the PADDS, intently. ‘How did she find the best part of her soul?’ he thought. Their trip to Venice was meant to be. It had been a long time in the making. They may never go back there again, but something about that place gave her peace. No matter where they might be… Voyager… Indiana… Venice… the Delta Quadrant… Chakotay smiled lightly and thought, ‘She’ll always be Venice, to me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love and support!! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
